No sabes el dolor de estar solosasuhina
by luis bg uchiha
Summary: El encuentro de dos almas solitarias en medio de la cuerta guerra ninja


**Estas equivocado**

"_Pensamientos"_

-Hablan-

Narración

De las dos emociones más fuertes del alma, al amor y el dolor del odio, el primero te salvara y el segundo te destruirá

Agustín de Hipona

"_Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, los recuerdos que se clavan en mi mente como alfileres, acabarán, los gritos la soledad las lagrimas de este infierno morirán con esta noche y después… podre ir tranquilo al abismo de mi infierno._

_Los momentos que pase en ese maldito lugar, las pesadillas nocturnas, sueños, deseos, ilusiones que jamás llegaran y hoy, por fin todo acabará, el cobarde de Madara dio la orden a sus esclavos de atacar Konoha, sus miles de zombis han comenzado a tomar las posiciones de ataque, para el alba, todo el dolor, toda la soledad, todos los miserables que traicionaron a mi hermano y a mi madre morirán y con su sangre con sus gritos podre por fin lavar el sacrificio de mi hermano, el asesinato de mi madre, la destrucción de mi clan, ¡mi vida robada destruida en ese segundo!. Cuando los aullidos de desesperación crucen y se reflejen en las caras de dolor, de angustia, de terror… podre por fin estar en paz, konoha será mi tumba lo sé muy bien, el camino que inicie hace años me traía hacia aquí lo sabía desde un principio, lo supe desde esa noche y sin embargo no me arrepiento, nada, nadie de esta maldita villa merece la vida, ¿Quién, quienes podrían decirse más valiosos que mi madre, el único ser de luz que han visto las tinieblas de mi alma?, ¿Quién me diría a la cara que mi hermana fiel a este lugar hasta la muerte merecería un recuerdo de un cobarde, cuando ha sido el más gallardo de los ninjas de esta aldea?._

_Nadie de aquellos perdedores podrán detenerme, mediocres que nada tiene que hacer ante el poder deslumbrante de los Uchiha y si cualquiera de ellos se atraviesa en mi camino lo voy a destruir sin piedad, ese es mi destino mi única razón de vivir… para el final de esta noche todos los responsables de la muerte de mi clan serán exterminados, todos y podre cavar mi tumba entre las ruinas quemadas de este maldito lugar"._

Desde hace varias noches, desde el instante en que por fin se entero de que atacarían Konoha los recuerdos habían llegado como un torbellino que atormentaba a Sasuke, en las noches gritaba de dolor, desde aquella noche cuando su clan había desaparecido no podía dormir, no tenia paz, tan solo los meses con el equipo 7 le dieron un poco de felicidad, pero esas emociones no eran para él, no, su venganza pudo más de nuevo, la imagen de su madre muerta sobre el cadáver de su padre no había dejado ni un segundo a Sasuke, las pesadillas, todo el infierno de esos años se agolpada desde hace horas en la mente del último Uchiha, sabía que había llegado la hora de vengar a su familia, por fin podría segar las vidas de los que ordenaron a Itachi asesinar a su clan, podría ver en sus cadáveres el reflejo de su vida que había sido cortada de forma brutal, y cuando al final se encargará de él, el verdadero responsable de todo, el maldito que traiciono a su propia familia podría irse en paz, en su mente sabia que este era el último día del infierno que había sido su existencia y mientras los recuerdos iban y venían como rayos por su mente, tomo su katana y se preparó para atacar.

Hinata se encontraba entrenando con su primo Neji, era ya de noche pero habían entrenado varias horas seguidas sin reparar mucho en la hora, el corazón de la chica sin embargo estaba inquieto, tenía un mal presentimiento, sobre algo que no entendía del todo bien, quiso olvidar ese sentimiento de soledad repentina, pero no podía, de repente sintió que regresaba en el tiempo años, hasta el momento en que su hermana pequeña y su primo la rechazaban, sintió dolor y soledad, sufrimiento y una profunda tristeza y justo en el momento en que iba a decirle a Neji que detuvieran el entrenamiento hasta el día siguiente se escucho un ruido estremecedor.

Una explosión tremenda sacudió los cimientos mismos de la aldea, al parecer la muralla estaba bajo ataque, cientos de zombis se lanzaron al ataque, rápidamente neutralizaron a los guardias de la entrada, el numero apabullante de los "hombres" de Madara estaba resultando abrumador, al ser de noche la mayoría de los guerreros de la aldea se encontraban en sus casas dormidos, no tardaron mucho tiempo en comenzar el ataque en contra de las personas que todavía se encontraban en las calles, sasuke había tomado la asignación de ir directamente hacia la torre hokage, debía de neutralizar a todos los ninjas que se encontrara a su paso y después concretar su objetivo, asesinar con sus propias manos al consejo de la Hoja y al nuevo Hokage, Hatake Kakashi… sin embargo en su camino se encontraban los edificios del clan Hyuga, no sería un gran problema, a pesar de que por su memoria pasaron brevemente los recuerdos de aquel novato que había encontrado en los exámenes hace ya 7 años y que era de un buen nivel, el tiempo había pasado y ahora el poder de Sasuke era desmedido y si más sabandijas se interponían en su camino sería mucho mejor.

Rápidamente acabo con la guardia que estaba al pie de la entrada del recinto de los Hyuga tal como imagina, no había sido necesario nada más que un genjutsu para dejarlos en una horrible pesadilla, al parecer los miembros de este clan era demasiado estúpidos para su fama, rápidamente se interno en los jardines de la propiedad y como esa basura no era su prioridad iba determinado a solo pasar sin aniquilar más que al número necesario de ninjas en su camino a la torre del Hokage, en su memoria los hechos de su vida se sucedían como un relámpago, la vida pasada en esta misma aldea, su mamá preparando su comida, curando sus heridas, su hermano cuidándolo, protegiéndolo, las risas, los juegos las idioteces de Naruto, todo se acumulaba como un torrente en su memoria, hace cinco años que no corría por las calles de la aldea donde había nacido donde había vivido los únicos instantes de felicidad en su vida hace años que no sentía esa sensación, la sola idea de destruir los mismos jardines donde había jugado su madre, donde Itachi se había ganado la lealtad de todos.. ¡no! Ellos se lo merecían era justo el castigo por todo el dolor, por todo el sufrimiento, estaba ya muy cerca de la salida de los terrenos Hyuga, pronto podría llegar a la torre Hokage y empezaría la pesadilla de su venganza pero de pronto.

Por un segundo, solo por un segundo el joven Uchiha creyó que había muerto, por un mágico instante vio la imagen de su madre, su cabello, la blancura de su piel, la paz que emanaba de su presencia, pero no, su corazón dejo de latir acelerado al comprobar que no era la imagen de Mikoto, era al parecer una ninja que había estudiado junto a él, vagamente recordó el nombre de la joven, ¡pobre idiota! Se había interpuesto en el camino de un demonio!, pues ella morirá por su error, sin embargo por alguna razón que no comprendió quiso dar una oportunidad a la ilusa que había osado atravesarse en su camino, no era necesario asesinarla, así que la dejaría escapar, simplemente le dijo con un tono de voz aterrador.

- Quítate de mi camino, Hyuga Hinata, tú no eres el oponente para mi, así que no hagas asesinarte- la voz de sasuke se escucho gélida, aterradora pero por algún motivo aunque la Hyuga estaba aterrada no se movería de su sitio, no solo porque era su deber como Ninja sino porque había visto a través de los ojos del Uchiha algo muy diferente de lo que todos los demás habían visto, en solo un segundo había visto a través de los ojos del Uchiha aquello que él escondia celosamente.

- No uchi-ha san , no voy a mo-overme de este lugar- dijo la joven Hyuga con una voz temblorosa, pero extrañamente fuerte y decidida, - ¿ que no te moverás?, sabes muy bien que puedo matarte en un segundo si lo deseo y sabes como yo que lo hare si me quitas solo un segundo más de mi tiempo. Muévete o esta noche será también tu tumba-.

- No U-uchiha-san no puedo moverme, no d-después de ver su ojos, no puedo-

-Que no puedes, eres estúpida o solo eres una idiota que no sabe hacer más que estorbar en el camino de los demás ¡quítate!

- No, no puedo, no puedo porque U-uchiha-san está equivocado, su camino está mal-, la joven estaba temblando, debía quitarse de ese lugar, él la mataría en un solo segundo, pero no podía, había visto ese reflejo en sus ojos, debía decirlo, él tenía que escucharla, aunque fuera su muerte debía decirlo lo que sentía al ver esos ojos

- Jaja y tu quién demonios te crees que eres para decirme que estoy equivocado, estúpida, tú no sabes nada de mí, de que me mueve, no sabes nada..

-Si lo sé U-chiha-san veo en sus o-ojos la s-soledad el deseo de morir, pero al mismo tiempo veo a un, un n-iño, un niño asustado, y que quiere tener una carisi.. - Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar en un solo segundo Sasuke estaba frente a ella, en sus ojos había un odio profundo, por unos momentos Hinata creyó que Sasuke la mataría en el acto, sin compasión, sin embargo solo escucho la voz de Sasuke, fría y dura como el acero, atravesando su corazón, un tono inaudible al principio que se transformo en un grito.

-Hyuga, tú no sabes nada de mí, no sabes nada sobre nadie, no eres más que una estúpida ¡tu no sabes nada de mi o de mis motivos, no eres más que un estorbo una idiota, una estúpida que no entiende nada !

No pudo hablar, por un segundo so voz se detuvo, la joven Hyuga aquella mujer estúpida había tomado su mano, un estremecimiento había recorrido su brazo cuando los dedos de Hinata habían por unos segundos acariciado sus dedos, se retiro algunos pasos enojado y encolerizado, pero por unos segundos sintió debilidad, Mikoto, Itachi, su aldea, su familia, esa mujer, esa adolecente idiota por unos segundos había hecho dudar su deseo, por un segundo sintió una alegría, un deso de paz, cuando la mujer acaricio su mano él sintió solo un poco de alegría, pero no, nada ni nadie lo detendría

-No hagas eso de nuevo, ¡por ningún motivo lo hagas de nuevo!, lárgate y no estorbes mi camino, ¡no ves que voy a asesinarte si no te quitas!, ¿Quiénes son esas personas para ti?, ¡No son nada, vive y escóndete o aquí encontrarás tu destino-

Sasuke comenzó a retirarse de ese lugar, no quiera seguir perdiendo su tiempo con una idiota, pero la voz de la Hyuga lo detuvo en seco, al contrario de lo que imaginaba la voz de ella salió temblorosa pero extrañamente segura

-Uchiha-san usted me pregunto quienes son ellos, s-son mis compañeros, es mi deber ayudar y proteger a mis amigos a mis compañeros, y es por eso que qui-iero p-roteger a usted-.

- No digas estupideces Hyuga, yo no necesito ser cuidado, ni ellos tampoco, no son nada simples cobardes, idiotas, hipócritas, perros y estúpidas que merecen ser exterminados como plagas, desaparecer de una vida mediocre que no entienden, atados a ilusiones imposibles, ¿Qué los motiva?, sus estúpidos amores adolecentes, su maldita academia, el deseo de enseñar, de casarse, de tener hijos, ¡Quién le va a devolver eso a mi hermano!, ¡quien me da a dar de nuevo a mi madre!- la voz de Sasuke se quebró, ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso a esa estúpida como las demás, porque había hablado de su madre de su hermano, de su clan?.

- El amor, el am-mor es hermoso S-sasuke-san, el amor merece ser salvado y la a-amistad y el cariño todo eso es hermoso solo que S-sasuke-san no lo ha sentido, pero si se detiene, podría sentir el valor de la a-amistad y del cariño y quizás hasta el a-mor, lo veo en sus ojos, usted no es malo, solo que esta solo

-Jaja, la risa estridente del Uchiha se escucho por todo el jardín, -verdaderamente eres una estúpida mucho más que las demás, ¿sabes? nada importa, nada merece salvarse de la destrucción, lo supe desde el principio, desde la noche en que mi vida se detuvo, en que el dolor se clavo como un puñal de odio en mi mente, ¿¡tu que sabes del dolor, de la soledad de la tristeza¡?, ¿Qué quieres que me detenga?, mi madre y mi hermano, ellos fueron condenados a muerte como reses por los que dirigen esta maldita aldea, ¿Quién les va a dar vida de nuevo?, ¡quien demonios me los va a devolver! ¿tu Hyuga, tu me vas a dar el abrazo de mi madre?, ¡no seas estúpida!, no digas idioteces nada me va a devolver a mi madre, nada y por eso y solo por eso, todos morirán, tu primero-.

El odio se había apoderado de Sasuke, tomo su katana dispuesto a destruir a la idiota que lo había hecho hablar, pero todo se detuvo de nuevo cuando ella lo dijo.

- Estoy se-egura S-sasuke-san que, q-ue si su mamá viviera ella le diría lo mismo que y-yo, que la venganza de-estruye y s-seca el alma, q-que no es el camino para u-usted, que el único camino que salva es la t-ternura, el amor de una caricia de amor y protección eso unicamente puede salvar a Sasuke-san-

Hinata dijo esto último con firmeza, el corazón de sasuke estaba por estallar, el odio, el coraje, todo se había unido con un recuerdo de Mikoto, esta, su ex compañera por un segundo le hacía recordar a su mamá, pero no había nada ni nadie en el mundo siquiera parecida a la ternura de Mikoto, ella solo podía decir idioteces, torpezas

- ¿Me dices que conozca el "amor"?, no me hagas reír, jamás supe lo que es el cariño fuera de mi clan, no me vengas con ese tipo de estupideces, ¿el amor? ¿a que le llamas amor Hyuga? A lo que me decían las estúpidas como tu, ¿sakura? A esa estúpida le llamas amor una persona que jamás comprendí, que nunca entendí, siempre la vi como una compañera, quizás hasta como una amiga, pero ¿quién se creía ella con sus estupideces para tocarme?, ¿para tratarme de esa forma como si fuera algo más de ella que un compañero? nada más fui nunca de ella, ¿de qué me podrían hablar ella y las cientos que me he encontrado como ella? Karin, Ino, Ten Ten, hasta la hermana del tipo de la arena, ¡por dios! la estúpida mujer kage, "de amor", a eso le llamas amor Hyuga ¿por mi apariencia?, ¿por cómo me veo ante un maldito espejo en el que solo reflejo la maldad, la oscuridad y el dolor mortal de mi soledad?… eso es ¿bello para ellas? a sus estupideces, a sus gritos de dementes, a su patética forma de llamar mi atención de tratar de que las viera por solo un segundo de mi vida, ¿a eso le llaman amor? a eso le llaman sentimientos de "ternura" ¿para ellas eso es amor? si me acostara con ellas, si tuviera sexo con cada una de esas estúpidas ¿dirían que hicieron el amor? ¡no jodan! , Eso no es amor, eso no es nada, fantasías, no es más que una llamada desesperada de atención, ¿mi madre?, ella si conocía el amor, la ternura de una caricia, las únicas caricias de amor verdadero que he conocido en mi vida y tu me dices que el amor me espera, ¡sigue siendo igual de estúpida y tu vida será un infierno! Sigue confiando en las personas y ellos te traicionaran, confía en lo que tu llamas amor y acabaras sola, usada, dejada y envuelta en una soledad tan grande que te hará ver que eso no existe, dime Hyuga ¡tu conoces una caria de "amor? Has visto eso, dime, ¡respóndeme!, nunca verdad, de seguro tu familia te desprecia por ser idiota, por confiar en lo que no existe, pro creer en lo imposible, por ser tan estúpida-.

Hinata estaba temblando de miedo, pero no quería ser débil frente a Sasuke, quería dejarle en claro que el amor era más fuerte que el odio, que solo el amor podía salvarlo, que nada ni nadie era más fuerte que ese sentimiento de cariño, esa calidez de una caricia que Sasuke necesitaba tanto.

-uchiha-san me dice cosas que reflejan que está usted equivocado, que la soledad le i-impide ver, ¿me dice si conozco el amor?, si Uchiha-san, c-conozco la necesidad de proteger a m-mis amigos, a mi familia, ¿me dice que mi familia me odia?, p-pues es verdad-

Los ojos de Hinata se hicieron cristalinos, ella le diría a Sasuke lo que sentía sobre eso, la forma en que Sasuke había hablado, los ojos del Uchiha reflejaban odio, rabia, deseo de venganza, pero ella había sido la única que había visto detrás de esa capa de odio, había visto la tristeza, la soledad infinita, el deseo de sentir protección, de tener un amigo, de por un momento regresar el tiempo, si entendía bien, cuando su familia había sido asesinada el mundo de Sasuke se había detenido, pero ella trataría de cambiar eso, quería desesperadamente decirle que se equivocaba, quería ser su amiga, veía en los ojos de Sasuke la soledad, la tristeza y el abandono que ella misma había vivido y quería ayudarlo.

-si u-uchiha-san, mi familia, al menos una p-parte de ellos me dicen que soy débil que no sirvo para nada, pero yo creo que debo esforzarme, debo demostrarles que soy una buena ninja, que no soy débil, mi primo era como usted Uchiha-san, pero él ha cambiado-, la voz de Hinata se hacía cada vez más fuerte, era inexplicable, se veía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo su voz había adquirido una seguridad inusitada, comenzó a mover sus pies para acercarse a Sasuke, avanzaba muy lento mientras decía lo que su corazón sentía. -¿Me dice que no conozco el amor?, es verdad Uchiha-san, soy débil y pequeña, insignificante para muchos, pero sé que algún día lo encontraré, se que algún día mi c-corazón se va a llenar de alegría cuando lo vea llegar a c-casa, cuando vea a mi amado protegerme y dejar que lo proteja, yo veo en los ojos de Sasuke-san no odio, sino miedo, no deseo de venganza sino tristeza y soledad, yo creo que Sasuke-san debe confiar en la ternura, en la amistad, en el cariño de los amigos y en el calor del amor, yo c-creo que eso hubiera querido su mamá, verle feliz, contento, y por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero ayudar a S-sasuke-san a salir de la oscuridad, ser su amiga y defenderlo, ese es mi camino del ninja-.

Sasuke no entendía nada, ella hablada de ¿protección, de cariño, de ternura, de amor? Nunca había conocido a un ser tan ingenuo e idiota, pero sin embargo las palabras de la Hyuga, su voz, su forma de ser, la dulzura, la ingenuidad de ella le recordaban a Mikoto, por un momento aflojó el agarre de su katana, sintió un poco de paz, en poco de alegría por ver que había personas tan ingenuas que confiaban en lo que le dijo su mamá "amor", pero no podía no, la lucha interna era muy fuerte, su corazón se había llenado de dudas, sin embargo de pronto las palabras de Mikoto se atravesaron en su alma como un puñal mientras derramaba lagrimas sin pensarlo había recordado las últimas palabras de su mamá, las ultimas que le dijo, hace exactamente 7 años por fin lo recordaba

Flash back

"_-algún día sasuke yo voy a recibir a tu novia, algún día me darás un nieto y estaré viejita y seré abuela jaja-_

_-No mamá yo nunca me iré de tu lado, hasta el día que muera lo juro-, el pequeño Sasuke de 8 años de repente derramo una lagrima de miedo, ese día Itachi iría a su misión no sabía que sería la ultima vez que hablaría con su madre, con la mujer más importante de su vida, pero por alguna razón sintió miedo, un miedo atroz._

_-Sasuke escúchame bien corazón, confía en el amor, cuando este lejos de ti solo recuerda que tu estas en mi alma, que siempre te voy a amar, que a donde vayas siempre estaré detrás de ti, cuidándote y protegiéndote y cuando veas a una persona buena, protégela, cuídala, porque en donde veas amor sasuke, hijo allí estaré yo- _

_- mama no me asustes por favor- el pequeño derramo una lagrima de miedo sin entenderlo y su mamá dulcemente seco con su delantal _

_- Sasuke hijo ya vete a la escuela pero pórtate bien recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, aún cuando me valla muy lejos siempre estaré a tu lado, ayudándote, cuidándote, vigilándote._

_Sasuke quería salir rápido de la habitación, estaba a punto de llorar y el era ya un niño grande no quiera que su mamá se preocupara por él o ser débil, comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, y se alejo de su mamá, pero por una fuerza extraña volteo y a lo lejos vio a su mamá agitando su mano en señal de despedida y la escucho decir una frase, la más hermosa del mundo_

_-sasuke, te quiero mucho hijo, pórtate bien _

Fin flash back

Los ojos de sasuke se habían tornado cristalinos, su mamá, ella el ángel de su vida, no podría soportar pensar en que había lastimado a Mikoto, su mamá, por alguna razón esta chica hacía pensar en Mikoto, con la ternura, la dulzura y al mismo tiempo la fuerza interior y sin quererlo, con todo el deseo de gritarlo sasuke dijo una palabra

- kasa te quiero-, dijo esas palabras, aquellas que no pudo decirle esa última vez

Hinata estaba ya muy cerca de Sasuke, veía el llanto en los ojos del Uchiha y escucho esto último, Sasuke lo dijo como un susurro, pero Hinata lo escucho, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de ternura y de amistad, Sasuke quería salir de allí, pero al mismo tiempo el aura Hinata le recordaba a su mamá, su ternura, su sonrisa, la bondad que emanaba de su cuerpo, sintió acercarse a Hinata, ella avanzo los pocos centímetros que los separaban y justo cuando ya el espacio entre ellos era nulo Hinata lo hizo, se estiro sobre las puntas de sus pies y de repente sucedió algo que Sasuke sin saberlo necesitaba desde hace años, algo que estaba pidiendo a gritos, Hinata lo hizo de forma dulce y tierna con algo de miedo pero al mismo tiempo con todo el sentimiento de empatía y ternura que el Uchiha, un vengador, un criminal de rango S despertaba en ella.

… Una caricia de ternura en su mejilla…

Por un segundo mientras la mano de la Hyuga acariciaba su mejilla sasuke se detuvo en seco, desde hace años nadie hacia eso con él, sintió el afecto y la amistad de esa chica con ese solo movimiento, esa caricia, la misma que su mamá le había dado, el ultimo recuerdo de felicidad se concento con esta caria de amistad y por un segundo Sasuke sintió que ya estaba en paz, el recuerdo de su madre junto a la caricia de esta desconocida habían logrado dar un poco de luz, de ternura a una vida que había sido triste y solitaria

- Uchiha-san es fuerte y sabrá bien lo que debe hacer-, dijo Hinata con una sonrisa al alejarse de él, el corazón del Uchiha latía fuertemente, sin embargo sus agudos sentidos lo alertaron del peligro inmediatamente.

Sin embargo se escucho el sonido de un arma cortando el aire…

Una Kunai atravesó por el espacio desde el jardín hasta el árbol donde Kabuto había visto todo y se dirijo hacia la joven Hyuga, fue un segundo solo un segundo el tiempo en que el arma cruzo el espacio rumbo al cuerpo de la Huyga, sin embargo la gran habilidad de Sasuke desvió el arma con sus ojos, en tan solo un instante lanzo a Hinata a una gran distancia de ellos, ella apenas sintió la fuerza del Uchiha lanzándola hacia un lado, instantes después la kunai atravesaba el espacio donde ella se encontraba, cayó hacia un lado de forma violenta, sin embargo lejos de estar molesta, estaba agradecida, Uchiha-san la había protegido, quiso ponerse de pie y presentar pelea ayudar a su compañero a Sasuke, pero sintió los ojos de Sasuke sobre ella, unos ojos aterradores, rojos, con una forma extraña en ellos y de repente no sintió más.

- Valla Sasuke-kun defendiendo a alguien que conmovedor, creí que iba a llorar cuando escuche lo patético que eres, y yo que creí que eras fuerte, veo que mucho puede hacer en ti una niña estúpida como ella- la voz de Kabuto era con un tono de burla y suficiencia que Sasuke no soportaba, la ira se había apoderado de él, sintió la necesidad de proteger la estúpida inocencia de la joven que había salvado, pudo perfectamente dejar que la kunai la atravesara, pero por alguna razón, la perspectiva de que un cerdo como Kabuto asesinara a traición a la Hyuga lleno su corazón de un odio profundo,, una ira incontenible, y al mismo tiempo un deseo de terminar con aquel insecto de forma rápida y sádica, los ojos del Uchiha brillaban con su mangekyou sharingan activado,

-te equivocas Kabuto, sentirás la debilidad del terror cuando veas tu final y eso será muy pronto, tu y Madara morirán esta noche y cuando las tinieblas se apoderen de tus ojos verás el verdadero terror del infierno.

Sasuke se abalanzo hacia Kabuto desenfundando su katana y con un pensamiento en su corazón, una idea, una ilusión más bien, algo que venía de su alma en esos momentos postreros de su existencia junto al recuerdo de su familia y de sus amigos, junto a la idea de que dentro de poco podría abrazar de nuevo a Mikoto

"Cuídate Hyuga, alguien como tu merece vivir, quizás en la torpeza de tu ingenuidad está un poco de la luz de la vida"


End file.
